Dimensional Heroes: Final Trial
by jexi the hunter
Summary: We have finally reached the Final Trial of the Promotion Exams. But things take a rather unexpected twist during this. What will become of all our heroes?
1. Prologue

Two days after the events involving the battle with Dragon's Fang, the three ships slowly re approach the temple as Jexi was stretching.

"Ah yes! The day's finally here! The last trial!" Jexi said.

"You sure seem fired up today." David said.

"Of course. I've been looking forward to this since the battle with Drake. It has me excited to fight so many amazing and talented fighters." Jexi said.

"I'm still worried about how this plays out." David said. "Do teams still apply or is it every fighter for themselves like it normally would be?"

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Sectonia said.

"I would have to assume that any alliance that's more than 5 people would dissolve and fight for the spot themselves." Robin said.

"Meaning, it could turn into a free for all." Jexi said.

"This is one of those times where I feel that Drake made a smart move splitting his team in two." Scott said.

"But that's not too bad. That just makes watching it more exciting." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I really hope Volt takes a spot. He's worked hard for this." Lemon said.

"Okay, Volt's pretty good, but I bet on Noise taking a spot. She's pretty rockin." Rainbow said.

"With all these fighters we'll be seeing, anyone could take it, really." Leia said.

"We know one thing, Drake is definitely gonna snag a spot since he's so crazy powerful." Natsu said.

"Still, there are some fighters we know nothing about or what their abilities are. It's a puzzlement on who to root for." Aelita said.

"Aside from Jexi and Hope, of course." Ming said.

"Well yeah, they're default, but….we might wanna...expand our options?" Lacy said.

"Thanks. Way to be supportive." Jexi said sarcastically.

"Ignore them. I know you two got this." David said.

"Thanks, David. You got our backs when we need em." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Thanks a bunch." Hope said.

"You're very welcome." David said with a bow.

"Now then. Shall we?" Tapu Fini asked.

"No worries, we're almost there." Tails said pointing to the temple before them as they landed there and disembarking.

"Now, in order for things to kick off, we need to meet at the stage in the auditorium." Celti said.

"Back there, huh? Thought as much." David said.

"Still, it's an important part of these trials, so we may as well go." Ramona said.

"Let's get this show on the road." David said.

"Wish us luck." Hope said.

It was later that all the qualified fighters met in the Temple Arena stage as the crowd cheered for the fighters in the ring.

"Wow. The stands are packed. It's not just color fighters but people from a lot of different worlds watching his thing." Indigo said.

"It must be some big event now, since everyone saw Jexi and Drake's battle." Lucina said.

"Yeah. I see Spectra Force and Zexi's group in the stands ready to cheer our friends on." Gemini said.

"This is gonna be good." Rainbow said.

"I agree, I can't wait! Start the rumble already!" Luffy said.

Rain Bow then approached the stage. "Once again, I welcome you all back. And I see we have even attracted the attention of those not native to our temple and wish to see the final trial commence. Well, we will not keep you waiting for much longer. First, I want to congratulate all 25 of you making it back without dying or losing your positions."

"The pleasure is all ours, Master." Hope said as all 25 bowed.

"Now then, allow me to explain how the last trial works." Rain Bow said. "This large stage will be your final proving ground. Once we begin, it will raise into the sky. You will be fighting a battle royale and it will not stop until only 5 of you remain on the stage."

"Assumption tells me those five will be the new High Masters." David said.

"You are correct. Though, defeating your foe will not be enough, if they are unconscious and still on the stage, they can still take a spot. They must be knocked off the platform in order to secure yourself a slot." Rain Bow said.

"Force a Ring Out. Got it." Hope said.

"Now then, are there any other questions before we begin the final trial?" Rain Bow asked.

"None at all." Hope said. "Ring that bell! Or… gong!"

"Let us begin!" Rain Bow said as the stage soon began ascending high into the sky as the roof opened as they were out in the open sky.

"Yes! Now I can go and get rid of those in the way of…" Wicana said before a sound wave knocked her off the platform.

"And Wicana has failed." Rain said.

"Sorry, but we did not need to hear that, right?" Noise asked.

"Yep. Monologuers are the worst." Hope said.

"Now, if we're done with the chit-chat…" Vanaati said before Solana and Luna kicked her off.

"Vanaati has failed!" Rain said.

"The fighting already began…" Solana said.

"...when the stadium ascended." Luna said as she and Solana locked hands.

"Okay, that's not creepy or anything." David said.

"Sun and Moon combine to deal a deadly blow against those who fight against them!" they both said at the same time as they glowed with power. "Solar Lunar Blaster!" they shouted firing a blast onto the stage.

"What in the world?" Jexi said.

"While Color fighting is normally independent, some fighting styles can become stronger when paired with the right style." Raz said.

"Much like Linked Artes." Jude said.

"Or any other form of combination attack." David said. "The wonders of the multiverse never ceases to amaze me."

"Blood Shot!" a voice shouted as blood broke Solana and Luna apart from each other as it came from Marie. "Sorry, but there's no team ups in this fight."

"There are bodies flying everywhere." Hope said.

Suddenly Hope was grabbed by multiple fighters. Barry, Raz and Skyler, trying to wear him down and push him over the edge.

"You don't belong here, blue boy! Leave the High Master stuff to the big dogs!" Barry stated.

"There is no place for you here. We'll put you out of your misery right now." Raz said.

"It's time you fell." Skyler said.

"No… you fall!" Hope said breaking free of the three fighters and pushing them back.

"Just give in already! This is our yard, we built it up for centuries and this is our year to become high masters." Barry said.

"Just try and take it. I dare…." Hope said before they heard cannon fire.

"What? The hell was that?" Raz asked.

"Oh no… Don't tell me he's here now…" Jexi said sighing as a familiar ship was before them. It was the Dark Cruiser.

"Flux? How did he find this place?" David asked.

The screens were being taken over as appearing on it was Lucius as he chuckled as the people were gasping in fear.

"Oh my god…!" Barry said in total shock.

"It can't be…!" Celti said.

"Hello, my fellow color fighters. Your brother has come home." Lucius said laughing.

"This is not your home. You lost this after killing so many innocent lives." Rain said.

"Hey, Lucius!" Hope said walking up as the crowd gasped. "We're in the middle of something important. Butt out!"

"Who are….Oh. I remember you. The little blue idiot who let me out." Lucius said as lots of scowls were pointed to Hope.

"You let Lucius out of his cell on Genosha?!" Barry said. "That's crazy and that's coming from me."

"You imbecile…" Solana said.

"...you've let loose the worst criminal in the universe." Luna said.

David sighed at this. "Hope, there are times where you should've just kept your mouth shut."

"This boy…" Lucius said. "Could he be… No, that's impossible. Wait, the face, the pointing out the obvious….you're Ishihara's son."

"Yes. That's right." David said.

"Ah, so he went and had a brat. If I had known, I would have brought chaos to your home ages ago." Lucius said laughing.

"Well, someone already beat you to it. And another thing. He actually has two." David said. "Yeah, that's right. I have a sister."

"Good. Gives me something to do after I claim my revenge. Apart from looking for the three men who imprisoned me the first time." Lucius said..

"Sorry, but like Hope said, we've got something important here. Can we mop the floor with you some other time?" David asked.

"Why do you think I picked now? No better time than the promotion trials. And the final trial is the icing on the cake. See, I came here for a reason...to wipe color fighting off the face of the earth." Lucius said.

"And what makes you think we'll just let that happen?" David asked.

"Oh...I already thought of everything." Lucius said pressing a button as tubes were dropping from the ship and into the stadium. Shattering, they revealed men in matching uniform.

"Oh my goodness! Those are the clones I saw on the ship!" Pinkie said.

"Aw come on! You said you weren't gonna let them loose!" said a voice as Lucius turned to a tied up Flux.

"I said I might not." Lucius said.

"Oh, this is gonna be a bloodbath." Ming said.

"What have you done?!" Skyler said as the clones surrounded them.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hope said.

"How isn't it? You set him free!" Marie said. "There visual evidence of you letting him loose on Genosha."

"And now we're all gonna suffer, because of YOUR mistake, blue one." Maelstrom said.

"Same goes with everyone below." Duplica said.

"Just admit it! This is all your fault!" Yuki said.

"Enough! We can blame him later. Right now, our focus should protecting everyone from the clones." Drake said.

"But if we leave the platform to help the civilians…" Solana said before Volt grabbed her collar.

"You think a stupid trial matters more than innocent lives? Then you have no right to call yourself a high master." Volt said charging down there.

"He's right. There are some things that matter more than status." Celti said following him.

Hope was about to jump before Jexi grabbed him.

"No. We're going in there." Jexi said pointing to the Dark Cruiser. "Lucius has been a plague to our fathers. Its time to finish what they have started."

"And David as well. His father was part of it, too." Hope said.

"He's one step ahead." Jexi said pointing down as David was climbing an icy stairway up towards the ship. "Come on. We need to stop him before things get worse."

"I know. I let Lucius out of that cell. It's time I put him back in it. I need to redeem myself." Hope said.

The two of them flew towards the ship as Lucius smiled inside. "Go ahead and come. I'm not going anywhere." Lucius said.

As they fought the clones below and the three leaders head for Lucius, things are going to lead to an amazing turn of events for the entire universe.


	2. War at the Temple Part 1

It was chaotic in the temple as the Clones advanced and attacked everything that moved. All the while, the three leaders have made their way into the rear of the ship as they started making their way up to the cockpit.

"I hope the three of us are ready for this." Hope said. "I mean, this is Lucius we're talking about."

"I'll admit, this might be hard. Apparently, with every heart he devours, he gains the power of the victim as well as their memories." Jexi said.

"It'll be like facing a god." David said.

"Good thing you've got Masakado." Hope said.

"I said LIKE facing a god. Masakado might not work on him." David said.

"But, my brothers did tell me two weaknesses. One, if he goes 24 hours without devouring a heart, every heart he's swallowed will leave his body and return to their owners. And 2, if he's defeated in a fight, every heart inside him returns to their owners." Jexi said.

"We've got a chance to save everyone that he devoured?" Hope asked.

"Yes. If we can beat him, we can save everyone." Jexi said.

"We basically just need to last a whole day." David said. "Extreme survival doesn't even begin to describe this."

"Maybe we won't have to." Hope said.

"Besides that plan wouldn't work. Lucius has a heart source close by him. Flux." Jexi said.

"Ah. Right. Can't believe we have to save that guy after the way he duped everybody." David said.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but if it means taking down Lucius once and for all, we barely have a choice in the matter." Jexi said. "Come to think of it, I don't see any of the Universal Villains on board since we got on."

"You're right." Hope said as he noticed the hanger bay was missing many ships. "I guess they all escaped before Lucius was even close to them."

"Maybe. Can't exactly conquer the worlds they want if they're dead." David said.

"Yet, why abandon Flux?" Jexi wondered. "I suppose he was too close to Lucius to be freed. But, we can still save him. Still feels weird saying that."

"All we know is that he took Flux hostage just to get here." David said. "I doubt that Lucius would be the cooperative type. He seems like the kind no one wants to associate with."

"There has to be a reason he's called the worst criminal in the universe. Doubt it was for being cooperative with other villains." Jexi said.

"Whichever the case. We're in for the fight of our lives." David said.

"You have that right. We need to give it our all. If we let up for a single minute, he'll end us all in a heartbeat." Jexi said. "Feels like every footstep towards the cockpit is like walking into hell."

"That would be an understatement." David said.

They soon arrived at the cockpit where the tied up Flux was as Lucius sat comfortably in his chair as he sipped a drink. "Ah, so you made it. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised, considering who your parents are." Lucius said.

"Lucius. You intruded on a sacred rite of passage just for petty revenge. You also killed my father. Why? Why do you do all of this?" Jexi demanded.

"Hmm. If I had to pick an answer to the first one. It would be...just to spite the universes." Lucius said smiling. "As for Gold, there was only one thing I wanted out of him….the power of the Golden God."

Hope was looking at Lucius with a steely glare.

"I hope you're happy." Hope said. "You just made me the worst hated man ever. You told everyone I freed you. And that was an accident you set up!"

"Accident? Sure. Like how my future self accidently told Cable that I would be an asset and convinced you to let me out of that cell." Lucius said laughing. "He was a bit slow but his heart was delicious."

"You're a madman. Im putting you back in that cell and fixing everything!" Hope said.

"One problem with that plan. You have to actually defeat me and I don't plan on going down so easily." Lucius said standing up as he cracked his neck.

"David, Jexi. We do this together." Hope said.

"This one's already caused enough chaos for other people. There's no way in heck he's getting off easy." Jexi said.

"Yeah. He gets kicks out ruining the lives of everyone around him for his own amusement. That is one thing I cannot forgive." David said.

"Cute. Your old man said the same thing before I ripped out one of his eyes." Lucius said.

"I figured that was why. He told me that it was because of a fight he got in. Didn't expect it to be from you." David said.

"Hehehe. Yeah. Ginova, Ishihara, Gold, Cretaceous. Those four thought they could make me stronger by leaving me here. It was working at first, but I just wanted more power. Then I found the last surviving scroll about the Forbidden style. I've used it to get stronger. Though, if I had to pick, the father that pissed me off the most...is yours." he said pointing to Jexi. "Gold, now there was a strong one. He and that Golden God power. How I wanted it. I fought him for it after I got out the first time. And you know what he does when I was close….he pierces his own heart just to spite me!" Lucius said in anger.

"So that's what happened. He never wanted that power to cause problems, so he'd rather take his own life than let you claim it." Jexi said.

"My power only works on beating hearts, hearts of the still living. I thought it was lost...till I saw you on TV during Furious Universe. Yes. I know what I'm gonna do now. After I rip all of you apart...I'm taking all of your powers. Golden God, Azure God...even the artes of David." Lucius said.

"I'll make sure you'll starve for hearts!" Hope said.

"Get him!" Jexi said.

The three launched in for an all out assault before Lucius swung his arm sending them back with a powerful shockwave.

"Please. I've swallowed over a million hearts. Just for this moment." Lucius said smiling.

"It's true. I can feel his own power escalating quickly." Jexi said.

"Can we beat him?" Hope asked.

"We have to try, otherwise it's curtains for everyone down there." Jexi said lunging at him once more as he and Lucius entered a standoff as fists were colliding with one another.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" Lucius said as he attacked before knocking Jexi into the wall.

"That's Dio's thing!" Hope said spearing Lucius with a tackle.

"Dio was overconfident in his prowess. But his descendents do have good hearts." Lucius said. "Just needed to go for one of them." Lucius said raising an arm as he karate chopped Hope's back and sent him to the ground.

"You ruined my life when you announced that I freed you on an accident!" Hope said hitting Lucius with a big right hook, sending him into the wall.

"Please. It was no accident. You freed me cause you thought I was help. It was all you and no accident." Lucius said walking out okay as he pounced on Hope and held him down.

"I'm never making that mistake. I'm going to put you back in that cell." Hope said while Lucius was choking him. He then used a free arm, preparing to grab his heart.

He chuckled. "I was hoping to save you for last, but...I guess I'll have to spoil myself." Lucius said as his palm entered Hope's chest.

"Gh…" Hope said struggling. "So this is….your power."

"Yes. The power to steal powers through devouring hearts. This is the Forbidden Style." Lucius said pulling a heart out. "MY STYLE!" He said swallowing it in one gulp as Hope lied there not moving. "Ah. Tasted even better than I imagined. And there's still two people left."

"Damn… Now we're in for it." David said.

"Let's see, what's that one move he uses. The borrowed one? Ah! That's right! Texas…..SMASH!" Lucius said punching David into the ground.

"Damn you…" David said.

"Calm down. You won't have to see me going for your friends." Lucius said plunging his arm into David's chest.

"Ngh…" David said. "Sorry Jexi… I...ended up being a burden after all… It's all you now. You have to fight your hardest for...all of us… Make this...count…"

"David!" Jexi shouted as Lucius swallowed his heart.

"And now...there is one." Lucius said smiling.

"Damn you!" Jexi shouted going into Golden God Mode and attacking Lucius who dodged as he stomped him down. "Grrr."

"I could just take your heart now...but I know what will make it taste better." Lucius said before going to the roof of the ship.

"What...what are you gonna do?" Jexi demanded.

"Forbidden….Devouring!" Lucius shouted as multiple glows from the Temple were shown as hearts were coming to him one after another.

"No." Jexi said looking broken as he saw hearts from the teams enter his body.

"What's going on?" Alphonse said seeing everyone become limp, even his brother. "Ed!"

"Al… get outta here…" Natsu said as he went unconscious next.

"He's….devouring hearts." Abby said. "It appears it doesn't affect you, me, Megaman, Roll or Brook because we don't have hearts."

"So we have to fight all of these clones?" Al asked.

"No. Look." Megaman said as the clones were falling as well. "He doesn't even care about his own soldiers."

"Hope and David are down, should we help Jexi?" Brook asked.

"We don't have a way to get up there." Roll said.

"We do." Al said clapping his hands and putting them to the ground as they were quickly ascending.

"Hahahahaha!" Lucius was laughing. "So many delicious hearts in one go! I've never felt so much power in a single place!"

"Damn you." Jexi growled as Lucius dropped back down onto him.

"And now...to get back what I lost so many years ago." Lucius said as his hand went into Jexi's chest.

"You won't….win. You're nothing...but a leech." Jexi said before Lucius pulled out the heart.

"Feels like I already won." Lucius said devouring it just as the five arrived.

"Jexi! We're here! We're…." Al began before the five saw the fallen three as Lucius was smiling.

"I'm sorry. You just missed your hero's last words." Lucius said smiling.


	3. War at the Temple Part 2

"So here we are." Lucius said chuckling. "A Fallen Pirate reduced to bones, two robots of the deceased scientist Dr Light, a robotic body operated from a girl in the hospital, and a suit of armor with only a soul. Ahahaha! I should have known my ability wouldn't affect you since you have no hearts."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alphonse asked.

"It means that I get to reduce you to scrap metal, dust and ashes." Lucius said smiling. "Before I move on to my real plan."

"Real plan?" Roll asked.

"This place...it's nothing but a side dish compared to what is about to happen. Devouring the hearts of everyone in the 20 universes!" Lucius said.

"You wanted us to take down Yamigedo so that the Multiverse could be restored. Every single universe is gonna be an all you can Eat buffet." Al said.

"That was actually a happy accident. And I can do it all here. I'll devour all the hearts. Except for the dud there." Lucius said pointing to Flux.

"Hey!" Flux said.

"Why keep Flux alive?" Roll asked.

"I've tasted a Flux Family heart before. It tastes awful. I don't need such an awful taste in my mouth." Lucius said.

"I'm right here! You know I'm here." Flux said angrily.

"You're not gonna gorge yourself." Al said as he brung his hands together as alchemic electricity sparked from his hands. "We're gonna stop you."

"You really think you can stop me? Even when your fearless leaders couldn't?" Lucius asked.

"We have to at least try." Abby said. "Activating Action Game App!" she said charging at him.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Lucius shouted stretching his arm and countering her.

"He has every ability of our friends." Al said. "Wait, if he has all their strengths…"

Al clapped his hands together and slammed the ground as chains came and shackled Lucius, and they had a certain transmutation to them.

"Grgh…. What? I feel so… weak! What the hell…?!" Lucius said.

"Sea Prism Stone. Basic Devil Fruit power restraint. If you collect all the abilities of our friends… you also have their weaknesses!" Al stated, shocking Lucius.

"He figured out the double edged sword to my ability. This is the first time anyone's ever figured it out. But...I have more than devil fruit powers." Lucius said as he kicked the chains apart and charged. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer attacks." Al said.

"Thankfully Natsu has his own Kryptonite." Megaman said running to the controls and pressing a button making the ship shake and Lucius hold his stomach.

"What? How did…." Lucius said.

"I see. Dragon Slayers suffer from motion sickness. Megaman turned off the stabilizer of the ship." Abby said.

"And he has three Dragon Slayers in there, so it's three times as nauseating." Brook said.

"Grr. Curaga!" Lucius said as magic was healing him.

"He has magic too!" Al said.

"Quick! Run...and carry me with you!" Flux said.

"Why?" Roll asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Just run!" Flux said as they grabbed him as they ran.

"Hmm. Cowards." Lucius said as he got up and went back outside. "Now...let us begin. Forbidden….Extinction!" Lucius shouted as he opened his mouth as hearts from the 20 universes were going into him.

"You better have a good reason for doing this, Flux!" Brook said. "He's already devouring the hearts of all the universes."

"I think...I have a plan...to stop Lucius for good." Flux said.

"Well, now's a good time to lay it out on us!" Al said.

"Lucius is distracted right now devouring hearts. I expect it to take him at least 15 minutes. Its enough time to set up the teleporter and sabotage the engines." Flux said.

"You mean you're gonna blow up your ship and take Lucius with it?" Al said.

"Yeah. The teleporter will take him to the Ocean Universe and when the engines explode, he'll be standing a top of a sinking ship." Flux said.

"Like the wordplay, but there are a few complications. The hearts he's got, and the three bodies." Abby said as she was feeling weak.

"Abby!" Brook said.

"Her real body's heart is being taken as we speak." Flux said. "Look, if we pull this off, Lucius will die and every heart he devoured will return to their owners. Only problem...we'd go down with the ship as well."

"What?" Brook said.

"All my ships were taken when I gave the Universal Villains the order to flee. But, even if we die, we'll be remembered as heroes to the people." Flux said.

"Don't say that! There's no way we're gonna die! We still have dreams to fulfill!" Brook said.

"Nonetheless, one of us has to make a sacrifice." Roll said.

"There wouldn't be enough time." Flux said.

'Don't….give up." a voice echoed in their minds.

"What?" Flux said.

"Don't….give up. Please...save us." voices were echoing.

"Are those….the voices of the hearts he's devoured?" Roll asked.

"All of them. They're crying out for help." MegaMan said.

Al was astonished as he gripped his fists. "Get Flux to the engines. I'm not going with you guys."

"Al...you're not thinking…" Roll said.

"I'm just a soul stuck in a suit of armor! He can't steal my heart. But...all of these people. I can't just let them suffer!" Al said.

"Alphonse." MegaMan said before looking serious. "Go ahead to the engines. I'll get his back." MegaMan said.

"Mega…" Al said.

"I don't know what it means to have a heart nor what it means to have a soul. But, Jexi, he gave me a place to belong when I had nothing. I won't let that kindness be lost." MegaMan said.

"Okay, Rock. Let's save our friends." Al said as the two ran off.

Lucius in the meanwhile was finishing his feast. "Ah. Perfect. All of the universes have gone silent. Oh, sweet silence." Lucius smiled.

"Lucius The Forbidden One!" Al said as he and Megaman stepped up. "There are still voices you have to silence."

"Oh, why must I fail to just have complete and utter peace? You know you have no chance of defeating me. True, I do gain weaknesses, but other powers make up for them." Lucius said.

"Lucius, there's no way we're going to allow you to continue this." MegaMan said.

"Oh? Is that right? Why don't you just try and stop me?" Lucius said smiling.

Al made his hands of his armor spark with Alchemical Electricity.

"Oh, we won't just try. We will." Al said.

Mega Man readied his Mega Buster as he fired at Lucius as he dodged between shots.

"Useless! Ice Devil's Destruction Fist!" Lucius said before Al blocked it as his arm froze.

"You won't get away with any of this!" Al shouted as he pushed Lucius off.

"Then I'll take you out with a single punch." Lucius said. "Texas…"

"He's going to use One for All on us." MegaMan said.

"SMA…" Lucius began.

"Air Burst!" a voice shouted as an attack hit Lucius from behind.

"Wait, that attack…" MegaMan said before the two of them looked outside to see Bass floating outside.

"Bass?" Al asked before realizing. "Oh, i get it. You're here because of Yang."

"That human...is the only one that gives me a challenge. I won't let you leave her for dead...because I want to be the one to kill her!" Bass shouted.

"Useless, Useless, Useless…!" Lucius said getting more unstable. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

"Cross Burst!" Bass shouted tossing electrical sparks as they attacked Lucius in a diagonal range.

"Wraaaaaah! The…" Lucius began as he held his stomach. "What...what is…" Lucius said.

"You...have to stop." a voice echoed inside him.

"Gold's son? But...why is his heart...speaking to me?" Lucius pondered as he held his head in pain. "Gaaah!"

"You may have our hearts and our powers, but there's one thing you don't have…" David's voice said. "Our souls!"

"You….you shouldn't even be speaking. This...this has never happened before." Lucius before. "Shut up! I am in charge! I order you to shut up!"

"Poor deluded Lucius…" David's voice said. "Haven't you been told to never eat too much?"

"Grrr! Why are you still talking?" Lucius demanded. "You all...should have quieted the moment I devoured you!"

"Tough luck, madman." Hope's voice said.

"Even the blue one speaks? How...how can this be possible?" Lucius demanded.

"He's completely lost it. He's just talking to himself." Bass said.

"Don't be so sure." Al said.

"Hey, Bass, Al, MegaMan. You guys? You can hear us right?" Jexi's voice asked.

"Yes. We can hear you." Al said.

"Good. Sorry of this is sudden, but we need Bass to do this." Jexi's voice said.

"Me? Why me though?" Bass asked.

"You wanna fight Yang again sometime right? Well, if you do what we're about to ask, you can fight her as much as you want." Jexi said.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" Bass asked smiling.

Al then ringed up Brook. "Brook, you, Roll and Flux heard those voices, right?"

"Loud and clear through our ears. Although… I don't even have any ears! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"What is it?" Flux asked.

"Jexi's got a plan and he needs Bass to do it. So call off your plan." Megaman said.

"Uh...where were you 5 minutes ago cause it already went into motion." Flux said.

"Oh no…." Al said. "Jexi! David, Hope, if you can hear me, Flux rigged his ship to blow and teleport us to the Ocean Universe."

"Well, it won't matter for long." Jexi said. "Bass, listen, this might be strange. But I need you to punch Lucius in his stomach."

"His stomach?" Bass asked.

"Yes. We don't have time to explain so just do it." David said.

"Okay. You three better keep your word!" Bass said pulling in arm back.

"Don't worry." Hope said.

"Here it comes!" Bass shouted lunging at Lucius. "Earth….Breaker!" he shouted hitting Lucius in the stomach. With his mouth open, three hearts flew out as they entered the bodies on the floor.

"Ugh. You little...why would you…" Lucius groaned.

"Why would he do that?" a voice said behind Lucius that astonished him.

"But….that...can't be." Lucius said turning his head as Jexi was getting up.

"You may be able to devour hearts, but you can't control them. They aren't your playthings." Jexi said.

"And Jexi and I know a bunch of guys who agree with us." Hope said getting up.

"No… no you too..!" Lucius said as he saw David getting up too.

"Like I said before, you shouldn't have bitten off more than you can chew." David said.

"I see. So this was your plan." Bass said.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank you Bass." Hope said.

"Now...it's time." Jexi said. "We're settling what we started."


	4. War at the Temple Part 3

"Grrr. How dare you...make me lose three hearts of powers? Forget devouring the three of you again…I'm going to kill you instead!" Lucius said.

"C'mon and try it." Hope said issuing the bring it on gesture.

"Grr. Here it comes! Gum Gum Pistol!" Lucius shouted throwing the punch as Hope knocked it aside easily. "What?" he said as Hope charged and punched him.

"His punch...it didn't have the same power as the first time." MegaMan said.

"Lucius' rage is causing him to lose control of the powers he's absorbed. He can't fight as well as he used to." David said.

"It's more than that. I think, this is a side effect from losing the hearts he devoured." Al said.

"Right. Because he lost three hearts, he's lost a lot of power." Bass said. "The losing of hearts must be more taxing than his weaknesses."

"You know, I take back what I said about the "MUDA" being Dio's thing." Hope said. "In fact, you two are so alike. Same goals, same mindset…."

"You cocky little…!" Lucius said going for Texas Smash but Hope caught it.

"Same overconfident, cocky attitude." Hope smirked.

"My Smashes….they're weak." Lucius said.

"It's cause they don't belong to you. You never got One For All. Neither did I. But I do a pretty good imitation of it." Hope said. "Delaware….SMASH!" Hope said sending Lucius flying. "David, your turn for payback!"

David nods. "You know… I can't stand people like you." David said walking up to him. "Always thinking that you're better than everyone else just because you attained god-like powers. In the modern days, we call that trolling. And this new arte will put you in your place." David said as he activated it. "O guardians of the sacred land, rain down your powers on us!" David said as yellow, green, blue, and pink lights leave his body to reveal the Tapus.

Tapu Koko sent a huge lightning bolt on Lucius, followed by a distortion from Tapu Lele, then Tapu Bulu unleashing a cyclone of leaves, finalizing with Tapu Fini unleashing a tidal wave.

"May our hearts...combine!" David said as he glowed and charged at Lucius with Masakado. "Ultima Elementia!" David strikes, wrapping Lucius in an orb of light before it explodes. "These are the principles of the world…"

"Grrr! Indignation!" Lucius shouted as lightning tried to strike only to be minimal.

"What wrong? Don't know how to recite it properly?" David asked.

"You bastard!" Lucius said as the attack dealt a large amount of damage onto him. But Lucius still stood. "Hahahaha! Was that all you….got?" Lucius said before Jexi approached in Golden God Mode.

"I'm finishing this whole sad story!" Jexi shouted grabbing Lucius and flying through the roof as he was pummeling Lucius. "This is for my friends." he said punching Lucius in the stomach.

"Ow." Lucius said.

"This...is for the people of the Universes!" Jexi shouted as he punched Lucius again.

"St...stop." Lucius begged.

"And this...is for my father! Ultimate Color Fighting Elite Art! Golden God's... Spiritual Revenge!" he shouted as a large amount of energy as Lucius fell from the sky and back into the ship.

"Uuhhhh." Lucius said as he was covering his mouth. "Oh no…." he said. "Gaaaaaahhhhhh!" he shouted as hearts one after another were flying out of his mouth.

"All the hearts…" Al said looking back down to the stadium as some of the hearts flew down to them.

"Ack! Cough cough!" Sunset said getting up. "What...just happened?" she said as everyone down there was getting up as well.

"Whoa… my whole life flashed before my eyes…. And they say you see it when you do something extreme." Rainbow said.

"Does anyone else feel like there's a filled hole in their chest?" Natsu asked.

"It felt like...we were stuck in some kind of nightmare." Espio said.

"But...I think someone saved us though." Raine said.

"I never thought I'd lose my heart again…" Colette said.

"Well, we're alright now. So, maybe… Wait, what's going on up there?" Ming asked as she saw something in Flux's ship.

"Those hearts are escaping something. Wait...that thing...is Lucius!" Marie said.

"Looks like those guys actually did it." Teba said.

"I never expected less from my teacher." Zexi said.

"We were saved...because those three saved us." Kenshin said.

As the last of the hearts flew out, Lucius was weakly reaching out.

"My….power." he said before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." David said.

"Lucius is down." Jexi said as he picked him up. "Come on, let's meet back with everyone down below."

"I'm down for that!" David said.

The three heroes along with Bass, MegaMan, Abby, Alphonse, Roll, Brook and Flux left the ship with Jexi carrying Lucius the whole way down.

"Way to go, little bro!" Blazer said approaching Jexi.

"Yes. You did well." Umbra said. "But...why save him?"

"He didn't deserve to die, even after what he did." Jexi said. "I don't take human lives."

"Now now, he did the right thing bringing him to us." Rain said.

"What's gonna happen now, master?" Umbra asked.

"Illuma! Your sword." Rain requested as Illuma gave him her rapier. He held it as he sliced off both of Lucius's arms.

"Jesus!" Hope said.

"It's so he can never take a heart again." Rain said.

After the deed was done, everyone looked at Hope.

"Look… i get it. All of this is my fault. I let Lucius out of that cell because he led me to believe he was going to help. But i was wrong. I'm willing to pay for it with anything you have for punishment. Every other Color Fighter here is right, Master Rain Bow. I'm not like your children. I never will be." Hope said.

"Hmm. It is true, you are not like my children." Rain said. "You have a bigger heart than them."

"A bigger…" Solana said.

"...heart than all of us…" Luna continued.

"...combined?" Solana asked.

"You risked your life even when the odds were slim and tried to fix your mistake. For that, you have our forgiveness. But, there is some punishment for this. So, the punishment is...you will take a fail for this year's trials and try again next year." Rain said.

"Thank you, Master." Hope said.

"But what about the rest of us? Who earned the High Master roles?" Wicana asked.

"Ah yes. We still haven't gotten to that. Two of them have already been chosen. Two new high masters are….Volt and Drake." Rain said.

"Volt?! Oh yes!" Lemon said.

"Lord Drake is high master!" Wicana said.

"You two showed courage when running to save the people and abandoned the trial. That act shows more than enough. But two other people did this at the same time. Other two high masters are….Celti and Skyler." Rain said.

"Really? Us?" Celti asked as tears were welling up as she bowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Congrats, Cel. You too, Skyler." Hope said.

"But wait! Who gets the last slot?" Barry asked.

"I think we already know who." Sectonia said.

"Is Jexi really gonna be a High Master?" Luffy said.

"If so… whats to happen with our group?" Aelita asked.

"Master Rain, before you declare a High Master….I want to say that...if you choose me...I decline." Jexi said with a smile.

"Oh, I wasn't going to choose you." Rain smiled back. "I can see Gold's ideals in you, to stick with your comrades, your friends, your family. Which is why the final spot for High Master goes to...Bianca!"

"What?" they all said as they looked to the stage where the battle royale was as she was sleeping there.

"Zzzz… whuh? Is the Battle Royale over already?" Bianca asked.

"She slept through the whole thing?!" Barry asked.

"That's not all! According to the records, the rules state that you have to stay on the platform to become High Master! Since Bianca never left the platform at all… that means she passes the trials!" Mist said.

David sweatdropped. "I'll never understand victories by default..."

Hope just smiled and broke the news. "Bianca! It's over! You're the final one in the ring! You are… the fifth and final New High Master!"

"I am? WHoa-ho! I am!" Bianca said happily. "I'm gonna be the bestest one there ever was." she said happily.

"Umbra, Blazer, I hope you two are ready for her wackiness, bros." Rainbow said.

"I think we can handle some girl." Blazer said.

"What was that, Blazer?" Mist asked.

"Please, we know I could…" Blazer said before a sphere of water was around his head.

"I think you need to cool off for a bit." Mist said.

"Yep! Everyone got a happy ending!" Flux said. "But I feel like there's something I'm forgetting." he said before an explosion went off in his ship before it vanished. "Oh...right."

"Well, it's a sunken ship now." David said. "So...what's next for you?"

"Hehehe. Everyone thinks of me as Lucius's hostage and I still have my clean record. So...once I get a much better ship...its back to business as normal! And I'll be coming for you, Jexi! And then Hopeless! And last is you, Ice Kid!" Flux said.

"I have a name, you know!" David said. "And really? Ice Kid? Couldn't you come up with something better?"

"To be honest Flux… this is what we all want and are used to." Hope said. "And we all wouldn't have it any other way. Next time we meet, we're taking you down."

"Same here." Jexi said.

"Not unless the Universal Villains win first!" Flux said.

"Do you even know where they are?" David asked. "I have a feeling the reunion's gonna take a while."

"They know where I am thanks to the homing beacon in my clothes! Plus we have a meet up. And now...to wait outside and hope some sort of flying taxi picks me up." Flux said walking out.

"He's sure making the best of things." David said.

"Well, that's what makes Flux Flux. Even though he knows he's gonna lose, he's back at it the next day." Jexi said.

"I'm still worried about that Azran Legacy, though." David said. "That thing's been gnawing at me since we first heard about it."

"It'll all work out, Dave. Besides, prophecies aren't always precise. Still, Flux could have caused some chaos with all these clones." Jexi said.

"Its a good thing we wasted them all." Rainbow siad.

"Yeah. And I think things are looking up for us." Jexi said.

Meanwhile in the ruined Dark Cruiser, as it sank into the seas of the Ocean Universe, inside were 18 tubes with clones in them. As the ship sank, the focus zoomed in on them as each of them opened their eyes.

The end.


End file.
